Best Friends Forever?
by bubbybella08
Summary: The Ruffs and the Puffs have finally decided to get along and now they're best friends. But will they be friends forever? What happens when something horrible happens to Bubby?


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Seriously, guys! Three times in a row you've taken my disclaimer note!**

**Butch: See, it's fun, though!**

**Boomer: We just love stealing the note…even though I haven't actually taken it yet…**

**Brick: Look. One of our many destinies is to take the note. So who are we to deny our destiny?**

**Blossom: Puh-lease. Just give her the note!**

**Brick: Fine….For you….**

**Me: (snatching the note from Brick) 'Bubbybella08 doesn't own anything except for Bubby and Bucky and the plot.'**

_The Rowdy Ruff Boys and the Power Puff Girls are 14 yrs old, and in freshman year._

They all wore something different now. Blossom wore a pink tank top with red blossoms on it, and a pink skirt with white Mary Janes. She still wore her red bow. Bubbles wore a light blue dress that ended right above the knee with a navy belt that had a bubble pattern on it. Her shoes were black one inch heels. Buttercup wore a dark green jersey with a lime green number seven. She wore black tennis shoes, and a black skirt. Bella wore a dark purple shirt with a big flower in the middle, and a light purple skirt. She had white flats, and her purple headband. Bubby wore a white long-sleeved shirt with an orange eight on it. The shirt hung over the shoulders so you could see a black tank underneath. She still had her orange hat, and she wore black hi-tops.

The Power Puff Girls were hanging out in their rooms, when the hotline rang.

"What is it, Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Power Puff Girls! There's a giant...robot monster thing attacking Townsville!" The Mayor hollered.

"We're on it, Mayor!" Blossom hung up the phone, and the girls zoomed right out their windows to the middle of town. There they saw a huge robot colored with five different colors: red, blue, green, orange, and purple.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Bella said in disbelief.

"It's so _cool!_" Bubby yelled.

"But it's destroying stuff." Bubbles pointed at the destroyed buildings.

"Not for long!" Bubby turned invisible.

"Wait, Bubby!" Blossom called, but it was too late.

Bubby zipped straight towards the robot and the randomly shot lasers hit her. As she plummeted down, she turned visible, and hit the pavement head first.

"NO!!" Bella screamed. She shot flower petals at the robot, knocking it back.

**Inside the bot….**

"Gah! Why did I do that?!" Bucky shouted angrily.

"What? We knocked that stupid Puff put of the sky." Brick said suspiciously.

"I know, we just…missed the hot dog stands." Bucky replied.

"HOT DOGS!!!" Butch yelled.

"Not now, Butch." Billy said.

"Abandon ship!" Boomer called.

Brick stabbed a red button that shoved the boys into the air. As they prepared for their escape, they watched the robot fall—right on top of Bubby.

"That, my friends, was beautiful." Brick said. He mock-cried.

"You guys go home. I-I need to get some candy." Bucky looked worriedly at the robot.

"Cool." Billy said.

The Rowdy Ruffs flew back to Mojo's, leaving Bucky behind. He turned around, and saw the Power Puff Girls fly off in search of a way to pick up the robot for it was too heavy even for the remaining Puffs to carry. Bucky turned invisible and sauntered forward to the robot. He lifted the robot with all of his strength, anger, and hope combined. It rose a few inches every few seconds until Bucky could see Bubby. Unconscious, bloody, bruised, and scratched. Still lifting the robot, Bucky crept under it, and gently pulled Bubby by her arm. When she was out, he dropped the robot, and laid her softly on the ground. Then the Power Puff Girls returned to the scene. Unhappy because they couldn't find anything to lift the robot with. When they saw Bubby, they nearly exploded with joy.

"BUBBY!" Bella called excitedly. She zipped to her sister and hugged her really tight…even though she was unconscious.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were still floating above Bubby and Bella, totally unaware that Bucky was standing there watching them.

"You're Welcome!" He called. Then he darted away back to Mojo's.

"Who was that?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know…" Bubbles said.

"He did sound kind of familiar, though." Blossom added.

"And he saved Bubby from like, death." Bubbles looked at where the voice had come from.

The Power Puff Girls flew back to their house, and Bubby woke up after they laid her on the couch.

"Bubby!" Blossom called happily.

"You're ok!" Bubbles and Bella hugged her.

"You look awful. But at least you're ok!" Buttercup said.

"Thanks." Bubby replied sarcastically.

She floated into the bathroom where there was a large mirror. Buttercup was right-she did look awful. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, her face had a large gash, and she had some scrapes on her shoulders. Her shirt was ripped, and her skirt was torn. Her shoelaces were completely singed.

"I bet I could win a beauty contest!" Bubby laughed when she walked out of the bathroom.

"You could look worse…" Buttercup agreed.

"I know. But do you guys have any idea who saved me?" Bubby asked.

"None of us know." Bubbles said.

"He wasn't too much older or younger than us." Buttercup recalled.

"We couldn't see him, and he sounded really familiar." Bella added.

"It couldn't have been the Rowdy Ruffs, could it?" Bubby asked.

"Doubt it." Bella replied.

**The next day with the Rowdy Ruff Boys…**

"You guys all know we have school on Monday, right?" Butch asked.

His brothers nodded. "Billy, wake up!" Brick called as he punched Billy.

"What?" He said. "Why do you torture me?"

"That's what we're here for, buddy." Bucky answered.

"You know, we should cause some trouble in town as our…what's the word?" Boomer asked.

"Intuition?" Butch said.

"No, it's the initiation." Brick sighed.

"Let's go, then!" Boomer called. They sped out the window, and to the robot they had used the day before.

They drove it into town to find the Power Puff Girls already on the scene. Bubby turned invisible, and charged with Buttercup at the robot. Buttercup flew to its feet, and Bubby smashed into the cock pit. They had no idea where she was because she was invisible. She grabbed Bucky by the shirt collar, and threw him out of the robot. Brick punched the eject button, and the other Ruffs were soon in the air.

"Guys, look out!" Bubby called to her sisters as the robot toppled over.

Everyone immediately sped to their counterparts and battled. Eventually, everyone was bloody and bruised. But no one gave up. They charged at each other with pure hatred and anger. The Power Puff Girls were thrown back, and the Rowdy Ruff Boys left the site laughing. Except for Bucky. He was invisible.

Bubby always fought the hardest. Not only did she hate Bucky, but she had something to prove to him. She fought to "kill," but she didn't want anyone to die. After every battle, Bubby was the most injured. Then it was Buttercup, then Blossom, Bella, who was followed by Bubbles. In the awful battles, she would probably faint because she was tired, or Bucky would knock her out. In this case, Bucky knocked her out.

Bubby's sisters were already floating over her with worry. Except for Bella, who knew her sister was fine. "Guys," she said. "I know and you know that Bubby will be fine and hyper soon, so let's go get those boys!"

"Besides, that one dude might be here." Buttercup added.

The girls flew off to Mojo's in search of the Ruffs. Bucky quietly approached the unconscious Bubby.

"Bubby, why do you always fight so hard?" Bucky whispered softly.

"To show you that I'm not a weak sissy." Bubby groaned.

Bucky gasped. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I've been awake the whole time. And I knew it was you."

"What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb. You pulled me out from under that robot. My sisters told me about the 'you're welcome' thing, and I remembered it from last year. But why would you so that?"

"If I didn't I'd be bored all the time. No counterpart to fight."

_Why do I feel disappointed with his answer? _Bubby thought.

"And sometimes I get bored of beating you all the time."

"Shut up. That only happens once in a great while."

"Fine, then. I get tired of always failing to destroy you."

"Better." Bubby giggled as she stuck her hand out to Bucky. "Friends?"

"_Best_ friends." Bucky shook her hand.

"Hey, Bucky, you should go. My sisters are on their way back."

"Alright. See ya next time I terrorize town."

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you so you won't."

"Right." Bucky flew back to his brothers and passed the girls on his way.

"Let's go home, guys." Bubby said. "By the way, where were you?"

"Well we went to the boys' house…" Bubbles started.

"Then they said they couldn't battle us 'cause they were busy." Blossom said.

"We found out they were looking for Bucky, who's obviously really hard to find." Buttercup added.

"After they forced us to leave, they started shouting his name." Bella finished.

"Ah." Bubby nodded. "What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. We already ordered it." Blossom replied.

"I'll swing by and get it. You guys go home." Bubby volunteered.

The girls flew back home, and Bubby went in the opposite direction to Mojo's.

She peeked into all the windows and finally found an entirely orange room—Bucky's room. Bubby opened the window and climbed into the room. "Bucky?"

"Bubby! What are you doing here?" Bucky asked.

"Making sure your brothers found you."

"Oh, they did. They got mad, and wouldn't let me go steal a pizza with them!"

"Oh, darn." Bubby said sarcastically. Then she realized something.

"What?" Bucky asked, noticing her change of expression.

"Oh, darn!" Bubby said. (Not sarcastically.) "I gotta go, Bucky! See ya!"

She bolted out the window and straight to the pizza place. She saw the Ruffs carrying a pizza.

"Hey, you! Who's pizza is that?" Bubby asked.

"The Power Puff Sissies'!" Billy replied. Bubby punched him, causing the pizza to fall. She caught it, paid for it, the zoomed home.

**After Dinner…**

The Puffs were getting ready for bed: brushing teeth, putting on p.j.s, and in Blossom and Bubby's case, brushing hair. They all slipped into their beds and started talking about their first day of school the next day.

"Alright, guys. Tomorrow's the first day of _freshman year._" Buttercup said.

"We have to do good, and stuff. Impress the seniors." Bella smiled.

"Please. Buttercup and I are going for all the sports." Bubby shook her head.

"Like soccer, Bubby?" Blossom asked.

"And baseball, Buttercup?" Bubble asked.

"You forgot football." Bubby and Buttercup said together.

"Girls can't play here." Blossom said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No fair!" Buttercup protested.

"That's garbage!" Bubby pounded her fist on her bed.

**In Bubby's dream that night…**

"_No, No!" Bubby screamed._

"_Bubby, get out of here!" Bucky shouted._

"_I can't leave you!" Bubby protested._

"_NOW!" He roared._

_There was a flash of yellow and a yell of pain._

"_Bucky! Bucky!" Bubby screamed. She heard moaning and an evil laugh._

"What?" Bubby sat up in her bed, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"Bubby, are you ok?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bubby replied.

"'Kay." Bella fell back asleep within seconds.

_What was that all about? Why was Bucky even in my dream, for crying out loud? _Bubby thought.

And with that, she fell asleep without anymore nightmares disturbing her.

**Then next day…**

"Guys, wake up!" Blossom called to her sisters.

Bubby, Bella, Buttercup and Bubble quickly hopped out of bed, and got ready for school. When they were completely ready, they zoomed out the door, and flew to the school.

"I'm scared." Bella said.

"Don't be." Bubbles encouraged. "First day's always the best."

"Bubbles is right." Blossom agreed.

"Yeah, first day rocks!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Bubby was still thinking about her dream and was just staring in the sky full of thought. She almost ran into a tree. The other Puffs exchanged worried looks.

**The other side of the school…**

"I can't believe we have to go to school. LAME!" Brick complained.

"As long as I get art class." Boomer said.

"Nah, I'm with Brick on this one." Butch shook his head.

"Same." Billy agreed.

"We still have sports! I'm doing soccer and football!" Bucky exclaimed. "Think of all the cheerleaders!"

The boys entered the school laughing.

**In the hallways at the lockers…**

"I finally got this stupid lock unlocked!" Blossom's locker-neighbor said triumphantly.

_I know that voice!_ Blossom thought. She looked at her neighbor.

"BRICK?!" She hollered.

"Power Puff Sissy #1! What are you doing here?" Brick smirked.

"Uh, going to school? Get lost!" Blossom said.

"Um, can't. Mojo's orders. Gotta be here." Brick grinned evilly.

_Great. A whole year of torture! But….I love him, don't I?_

She looked down the hallway at her sisters. All of them had lockers beside their counterparts. Buttercup looked like she was going to murder someone, Bubbles seemed to be fine, Bella looked angry, and Bubby almost looked as if she was enjoying it.

**Bubby's locker…**

"I have an idea, Bubby." Bucky glanced around at his brothers. "We should get our siblings to be best friends, too."

"Yeah! Lunch time." Bubby agreed, and they headed off to homeroom.

Strangely enough, each counterpart had the same classes.

**At Lunch…**

"Let's do this!" Bubby said.

"All right!" Bucky agreed.

Bubby sat at a table with Bucky, and their siblings came to them…with disgusted looks.

"Bubby, maybe we should move…" Blossom said.

"Gah! He follows me EVERYWHERE!" Buttercup fumed at Butch.

"We're sitting HERE!" Bubby forced her sisters to sit.

By the end of lunch, the Ruffs and Puffs seemed like they were best friends since they were five, rather than enemies.

"Tomorrow, we're eating outside." Butch suggested.

"All right. See ya, Pinky." Brick said.

"Bye!" Blossom replied.

Bubby and Bucky gave each other a fist-bump.

"See ya. I told you it would work." Bucky winked at Bubby.

"Yeah, I know. See you later." Bubby grinned.

**After school…**

"What's that?" Bella pointed in the center of town.

"A huge dragon." Buttercup replied casually. "Oh!"

"Yeah, oh. Let's go, girls!" Blossom commanded, switching to leader-girl mode.

The girls zipped up to the dragon, and saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys. They were battling the dragon, and the townspeople were staring open-mouthed. The newly-formed alliance kicked and punched until finally Bubbles used supersonic and the monster fell backwards.

"Wow, your job is easy." Brick commented.

"Yeah, normally we have to create something." Butch began.

"Destroy something." Billy said.

"And steal something!" Boomer added.

"Don't forget getting defeated!" Bucky finished.

"Whatever. You guys are weird" Bubby shook her head.

The two groups flew in different directions.

_Boomer's totally cute! But I can't say anything….He's my new best friend! _Bubbles thought.

When they got to the house, Bubbles ran into the wall.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Perfect." Bubbles replied dreamily.

**A Month Later…**

"Um, guys? Uh, guys? GUYS!" Bella said.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Look!" Bella pointed outside their bedroom window. Red, blue, green, orange, and purple all kept flashing.

"Let's go!" Blossom ordered.

The Puffs raced outside to find the Ruffs fighting Him.

"I thought two new Ruffs and…_Tuffs_, as they were back then, would destroy those stupid Puffs! But now they're all _good!_" Him said in disgust.

A portal opened behind Him, and Him grabbed Bucky. Bubby flew in after.

"NO!!" The Ruffs and Puffs yelled in horror as the portal closed to them. (It was still open where Bubby and Bucky were.)

Him, Bubby, and Bucky were outside of Him's castle. Bubby saw the portal to escape, and yanked Bucky. They both turned invisible.

"Ha! I can still see you! On my turf, your special abilities don't work on me!" Him laughed evilly.

Him sent a huge power ball at Bucky, sending him straight into the ground. He turned visible, and so did Bubby.

"No, No!" Bubby screamed.

"Bubby, get out of here!" Bucky shouted.

"I can't leave you!" Bubby protested.

"NOW!" He roared.

There was a flash of yellow and a yell of pain.

"Bucky! Bucky!" Bubby screamed. She heard moaning and an evil laugh.

"Bubby!" Bucky whispered in agonizing pain. "Go!"

"No!" Bubby hollered. She was then set to kill. She zoomed at Him, and hit Him with every move she knew. She knocked Him into the ground, and yanked Bucky into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Him bellowed.

He shot another energy ball at Bucky, and knocked him unconscious. Bubby zipped through the portal after being hit twice with energy balls. She wasn't about to let her best friend die!

Bubby tumbled out of the portal and it closed again.

"Bubby!" Bella yelled.

"Bucky! Help him…" Bubby said quietly. Then she blacked out.

"Are they ok, Bloss?" Brick asked.

"They'll be fine." Blossom replied.

"We should get them ice cream!" Boomer suggested.

"Orange sherbet." Billy and Bella said.

They went to get ice cream, and returned quickly to find no Bubby, and no Bucky. There was a note that told Bella and Billy to come alone to Him's fortress.

"I don't wanna go!" Bella whined.

"We have to save them! It says they won't survive if you don't go!" Blossom reasoned.

"Fine." Bella muttered.

"Let's move!" Billy yelled.

Bella and Billy zoomed to the newly-opened portal, and went in. They weren't afraid. They crept along the walls of Him's fortress until they screaming and yelling.

"You can't defeat me! What did I tell you about escaping? NOT TO! I told you!" Him roared to Bucky and Bubby.

**Bubby and Bucky…**

"Bucky, wake up!" Bubby said frantically. "Come on!"

"Bubby?" Bucky asked in a quiet whisper.

"C'mon, Bucky. You can do it."

"Can't I take a tiny nap?"

"Well…ok." Bucky leaned back on the wall of the cell they were in and fell asleep. Then Bubby realized Him was gone.

**(A Few Hours Later) Bella and Billy…**

"Ahh, you came." Him said.

"Shut up!" Billy bellowed.

"Where's our siblings?" Bella yelled.

"The annoying type." Him said. "If you want your stupid siblings to stay alive, then you'll shut the heck up!"

Billy and Bella shut up. Him led them to the cell where Bucky and Bubby were. Bubby was laying on Bucky's shoulder. His head was on hers, and he had his arm around her. They were sleeping.

"What did you_ do?!?!"_ Bella screamed.

"Nothing. I just used my unstoppable powers." Him boasted.

"Yeah. Unstoppable, that's it." Billy smirked. "That's why we defeat you all the time."

"Shut up!" Him roared.

Bucky suddenly opened his eyes. He shook Bubby awake, and they motioned for Billy to distract Him. Bubby snuck behind Him, and tackled Him. She followed the others out, but Him grabbed her ankle, and the others had no idea. He threw her against the wall and zapped her every time she spoke. Cuts, bruises, and scrapes were all over Bubby.

**Bucky, Billy, and Bella…**

"Bubby, that was awesome!" Bucky complimented. He turned to face her. "Bubby? Guys, Bubby's gone!"

They flew back to the fortress, and Bucky heard ever single cry for help that Bubby made.

**Him and Bubby…**

Him was whipping Bubby with a lightning whip. "STOP!" Bubby shrieked.

Him kept going and going, so Bubby gave up. "Bucky." She whispered before leaning against the wall in silence.

Bucky threw himself onto Him, and beat Him to a pulp. "Bubby, are you ok?" he asked softly after he finished Him.

She shook her head. Bucky picked her up bridal-style, as she asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Bucky whispered to her quietly, as if he talked to loud she would die. She fell asleep right in his arms, and he stroked her hair.

_I love you too much._ He thought.

Bucky, Billy, and Bella flew to the portal to get out of the wretched place.

**A Week Later…**

"Bubbles, Boomer's here!" Blossom called up the stairs.

Boomer finally got the nerve to ask Bubbles out, and Bubbles was getting ready for their first date.

"Coming!" Bubbles flew to the door as it opened and she blushed when she saw Boomer.

"Ready?" He asked.

"You bet."

They flew out the door. Then the other Ruffs (not Bucky) were standing at the door.

"Hey, girls. Ready to go to the movies?" Butch asked.

Blossom nodded. "Still not coming, Bubby?"

"No, you guys go ahead." Bubby shooed them away playfully. "Come on in, Bucky."

Bucky closed the door behind him and sat on the couch with Bubby. "What are we watching?"

"Ah, nothing." Bubby replied.

"Did you remember my pizza?" Bucky asked.

"Didn't know you wanted any!"

"Same old Bubby."

"Not really. Old Bubby didn't have nightmares every night."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. Of last week. And you don't get there in time, and then Him takes over the world…" Bubby giggled at the last part.

"But I didn't get there too late."

"I know it's just—"

"Look at me. It doesn't matter. I got you out of there, and that's what matters."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Bubby laid her head on Bucky's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Later that night…**

"That's so cute!" Bubbles exclaimed.

The girls had just gotten home, and they read the note that Bucky left telling them that he had put Bubby in her bed because she had fallen asleep.

"That's blech!" Buttercup said.

They discussed that for a while, then they had gotten to the topic of boys. They all liked the Ruffs, and they decided to wake Bubby up and ask her.

"Bubby! Wake up!" Buttercup hollered in Bubby's ear.

"WHAT?!" Bubby sat up, startled. "Oh, it's you guys. What do you want?"

"To ask who you like." Buttercup replied.

"Oh. Nope, not telling." Bubby shook her head.

"PLEASE??" Bella begged.

"Fine. You know that dude on the soccer team? Number 11? Charlie? That's who. Speaking of which, we're going out on a date tomorrow." Bubby answered. Then she went back to sleep.

"She ruined it." Buttercup complained.

**The next day…**

"Alright, guys. I'm leaving!" Bubby called.

"See ya!" Her sisters waved good bye, and Bubby and Charlie got in to his car and they drove away.

Bucky was terribly jealous, and was going to the restaurant in a disguise. His brothers were also going, but they didn't know about him. He was in the disguise, and he followed the car from air. It pulled into a smallish parking lot, in front of a small restaurant called _Silver City_. Bucky followed his brothers and Bubby and Charlie into the place, and somehow got a table right next to Bubby's.

After a while, Bubby had gotten up, and Bucky heard her say she was going to the restroom. He followed her in.

Bubby POV

So I went into the hall to the bathroom was, and there were three hallways, each leading to a different bathroom. I went straight to the largest one, because I was going to fix up my make-up. I heard the door open behind me, and in came this tall guy with blond hair, and huge black sun glasses. He was wearing cargo pants and an orange polo shirt. He went into the men's room as I went up the stairs to the other one.

Bucky POV

When I went into the men's room, I heard a muffled scream, and struggling. I got out of my disguise pretty quick, and bolted out the door. When I got out there, I blew up with anger. There was Bubby. And there was Charlie. All over her (if you know what I mean). I freaked out. I punched a hole in the wall, and then tackled Charlie with all my power. I punched him so many times: in the face, the gut, arms, legs, etc! Charlie was out, and I liked it that way. Then I heard a quiet sound, and it made me stop. I turned around, and Bubby was hugging her legs, rocking back and forth. Her jacket was on the floor from when Charlie unzipped it, and the sleeve of her shirt was hanging over her shoulder. But she was crying. _He made her cry._ She just sat there. Not laughing at Charlie or anything. _He made her cry._ Now he was going to pay. _Hold it, Bucky! Your best friend is crying. Think a little!_ I went over to her and cradled her in my arms.

"It's ok, Bubby." I whispered. "Charlie's pretty face is destroyed."

Normally that would make her laugh, but she still cried. The two times she cried were because I made her laugh, so she had never technically 'cried' before. All I could do was think the same thing over and over: _He made her cry_. I held her gently but firmly against my chest, rocking her back and forth.

Bubby POV

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, B-B-Bucky." I wailed.

"For what?" Bucky asked softly.

"F-for d-doubting y-y-you. I d-d-didn't th-th-think y-y-you w-were g-gonna s-s-save m-me."

He pulled my chin up so I'd face him. "I did." He stroked my cheek gently. "And that's all that matters."

He hugged me close to him again, and I stopped crying. I was just sniffling like crazy.

Then I guess the other Ruffs heard the commotion, and they finally decided to show their faces.

"Heh. Lover-boy's finally—" Butch began as he entered the hall. Then he saw Charlie on the floor with crusty blood all over his face, and he looked at me. Me and my tear-stained face. All of their jaws dropped.

All of them were like my brothers, but Bucky was always the closest. So they're over-protective of all of us, rather than just their counterpart.

"What'd he do to you?!" Billy hollered.

"Go get her sisters." Bucky said so quietly it was almost a whisper. I almost thought he could feel my despair.

The Ruffs nodded, and flew off to get my sisters. They were back in less than five minutes.

"What'd he do to you?!" Bella screamed. She's my twin…what do you expect?

"He made her cry." Bucky told the whole story.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!!" Buttercup screamed with rage. "I'll wring his neck! I'll—"

"Not now, Buttercup." Butch eyed Buttercup carefully to make sure she didn't do anything. "I wanna slaughter him, too."

Bubbles was in shock. She stood there, and began to whimper. Boomer went straight to her and hugged her, then she got quiet. Buttercup was struggling to pull away from Butch, who was holding her back from Charlie. She kept yelling, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"Blossom knew from experience that I wanted to be left alone. Of course, I didn't mind Bucky at all. Not at all… Bella looked from me to Charlie in disbelief.

"Guys, let's just go to the girls' house. We can stay and watch movies all night long." Brick suggested.

I nodded feebly and Bucky lifted me up. He carried me bridal-style all the way back to our house, and placed me on my bed.

"I'll be right back. I need to go get my "movie jammies!" Bucky grinned as he darted out the window.

I slowly went to my closet of orange, and pulled out an orange t-shirt and black cheer shorts. I took my hat off and pulled my Converse off. I threw them on the floor and floated out to the living room where my sisters were pondering over the movie they were to watch.

"Something they'll hate." Buttercup suggested.

"What about High School Musical?" Bella asked. Bubbles agreed happily.

"What do you think, Bubby?" Blossom turned to face me.

I shrugged. "If they hate it as much as Buttercup does." My voice was unconfident. Charlie ruined me-I'm normally the talkative annoying one.

We decided on that movie and set it up as the boys barged through the door like they owned the place.

"Sure, guys. You can come in." Buttercup glared up at the boys, and Butch winked.

**After the movie…**

"I hated it." Bucky announced. He was sitting by me on the couch.

"Your complaints made me feel so much better. 'Oh, Bubby, this movie SUCKS!'" I mimicked, now my mostly normal self. I grinned smugly.

"It was no problem. Really. No problem at all." Bucky replied.

The boys had gotten up to go home, and we all threw popcorn at each other when we got outside. They waved and soared back to Mojo's lair. Then My sisters and I went to bed, as tired as tired gets.

**The Rowdy Ruff Boys:**** Normal POV**

"What if she's not ok? What if she goes crazy or mental, or has to go to the what-ever-it's-called?!" Bucky shouted.

"She's going to be fine." Brick assured him.

"You really like her, don't you?" Billy asked.

Bucky nodded and blushed.

"Dude, that's totally and completely fine. We already know we all like our counterparts." Boomer said.

"And they like us." Butch added. "Now get to sleep!"

"Except Bubby." Bucky muttered.

"Bucky, you're so clueless!" Brick slapped him in the back of the head. "Of course she likes you, dope! All she does is she hangs out with you! Every boy at school is chasing her and her sisters around, and she's hanging out with YOU!"

"So she does like me!" Bucky smiled sheepishly.

**The Power Puff Girls later that night…**

Bubby sat up with a start. _Another nightmare._ Except this nightmare was about Charlie. Bubby shuddered as she recalled the dream. Let's just say, in the end, she went crazy.

"Just a dream." She whispered to herself.

"You know, you say my name a lot in your sleep." Bucky speculated with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Bubby asked with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Just making sure you don't go crazy. You know, the usual." Bucky replied casually.

"Right. So why are you _really_ here?" Bubby asked. She folded her arms across her chest.

"What was your nightmare about?" Bucky evaded her question.

Bubby gulped. "Charlie. Then you getting there too late. And-and—" She began to whimper.

He hugged her. "I didn't get there too late, though, ok? You're fine."

She grew sleepy as they talked some more. "Thanks for always being there for me, Bucky…" Bubby said before dozing off.

"No problem. All in a day's work." Bucky kissed her forehead, and put her back into her bed.

He flew out the door, and when she was sure he was gone, Bubby smiled and traced her forehead where he kissed it.

**Two days later…**

"Guys, wake up!" Bella shouted at her sisters.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Buttercup yawned and sat up.

"Alright." Bubbles rubbed her eyes.

The girls did their morning routine, and zipped off to school.

"Hey, girls." Brick waved cheerily.

"Hi." The Power Puff Girls said in unison.

"Betcha I could beat you around the world, Butch!" Buttercup challenged.

"No way. I'd definitely win." Butch replied confidently.

"Fine, then. Start here." Brick directed the green counterparts to a line in the parking lot.

"On your marks…" Billy began.

"Get set…" Boomer said.

"GO!" Bucky hollered.

The two greens sped off, leaving two trails of green light behind them.

"Three, two, one…" Bubbles and Boomer said in unison. (Buttercup and Butch always raced around the world.) Then the greens passed the finish line at the same exact time.

"I….won….Butter….fingers….." Butch panted.

"No….way…..Butch….I….beat…..you…." Buttercup panted in reply, shaking her head.

"It was a tie!" Brick and Blossom shouted.

"What?! I won! It was me!" Butch and Buttercup hollered together.

"Ah, whatever." Bella said.

"Guys, we have to GO!" Bucky was looking over Boomer's shoulder at his watch.

Bucky led the group through the parking lot, and in the double doors. They all went to their lockers quickly, and headed to their homeroom classes.

Bubby sat in between Charlie and Bucky. Charlie was absent the day before, but there that day with both arms broken. When Bucky was sure no one was looking, Bubby leaned forward, and Bucky punched Charlie in the face.

"Ow." Charlie groaned.

During class, Bubby stayed as far away from Charlie as **super** humanly possible. She cringed every time she heard his name or his voice. Bucky kept looking at her in concern. At the end of class, Bubby hurried out of the room, while Bucky and Charlie had a little "chat."

"If you EVER touch her again, no, if you ever come NEAR her again, you'd better hide. I despise you at the current moment, and I will make it to where your nose is on the palm of your hand, and your ear is on the back of your head." Bucky threatened darkly.

Charlie nodded in fear, and then Bucky socked him in the face. (Oh yeah!)

**At Lunch….**

"Bubby, can I talk to you for a second?" Bucky asked.

"Sure." Bubby replied as Bucky grabbed her by the arm. They went to the far corner of the cafeteria.

"You know you have super powers, right?" Bucky asked in a serious tone.

"Mmhm." Bubby answered, confused.

"Then why are you so afraid of Charlie?" Bucky challenged.

"I don't know. How would you feel if—"

"I wouldn't feel anything. I'd sock 'em in the face."

"Right. Bucky the fearless."

"I'm not completely fearless, you know."

"Impossible." Bubby mock-gasped.

"Only one thing scares me."

"What's that?"

"My best friend getting hurt or going crazy."

"That's two."

"Fine. I fear two things. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You have powers. You can beat the sh- I mean tar out of the idiot."

"You remembered to watch your language! Good!"

"Don't expect it all the time. I'm pi- I mean angry at the jerk."

"Twice in a row!"

"Yeah, yeah. A record. Whoop-de-doo."

The day went on and Bubby's fear went away.

**Brick and Blossom at lunch…**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Blossom asked.

"No idea. You know, Blossy, blue is too soft of a color. I think that affected Bubbles and Boomer…" Brick said.

Blossom looked over at the blue counterparts who were holding hands and laughing. "I think it's cute."

"Cute's for rabbits and ducks." Brick smirked.

"Hey!" Blossom protested. "I'm cute! Do I look like a duck to you?!"

"Yes. Yes you do." Brick grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Fine. You're cute, and you don't look like a duck. Happy?"

"Very." Blossom smiled smugly.

"You know, Pinky, steak night is on Friday or whatever, and…"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I accept." Blossom kissed Brick on the cheek, and flew off.

Brick felt his cheek.

**Butch and Buttercup at lunch….**

"Aw, look at Bubbles and Boomer." Buttercup laughed.

"Adorable." Butch said sarcastically.

"If anyone tried to hold my hand, I'd punch 'em into next week." Buttercup looked around.

"So if I try to hold your hand, you'll send me into the future. Right?"

"Yup."

"That means I'd have to ask future Buttercup out!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you trying to ask me out? If you are, you're acting like a total idiot."

"That's me for you."

"You didn't let me finish. I like it that way, you acting like an idiot."

"Ok, then. Friday at seven. Horror movie."

"You had me at 'Friday.'"

**Bella and Billy at lunch….**

"You know that Charlie's arms are broken, and Bucky knocked his two front teeth out in homeroom today." Billy chuckled.

"He deserved it. He made Bubby cry! Bucky's the only one that's ever done that, and that was from laughing!" Bella added.

"Yup. Weird."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to ask me out?"

"How did you—"

"Hah! I was right! Ok, I said yes, blah, blah, blah…Ok." Bella kissed Billy right on the lips and he opened his eyes wide in surprise. "See you on Friday at five!"

Bella zoomed through the double doors out of the cafeteria, leaving a very confused and pleased Billy behind. "Wow….Am I really that predictable?"

**Bubbles and Boomer after Bella and Billy's kiss…**

"Wasn't that cute?" Bubbles asked Boomer.

"Mushy. Very very mushy." Boomer replied.

"Remember when you kissed me?"

FLASHBACK

"_Ok, Boomie. That movie was hilarious!" Bubbles exclaimed._

"_Yup!" Boomer replied as they walked through the park._

"_Best date ever, you know." Bubbles commented._

"_Not yet." Boomer kissed Bubbles._

"_Now it is."_

"_Totally…" Bubbles agreed dreamily._

End of flashback

"Best date ever." Boomer grinned.

"Totally…" Bubbles smiled and they kissed.

**On Friday…**

"Alright, guys. Have fun on your dates!" Bubby exclaimed. "Now go."

"Bye!" Her sisters hugged her and left, even if some of them were way too early.

"Three, two one…" Bubby looked at the front door open.

"Surprise!" Bucky said.

"Right on time." Bubby shook her head. He always did this to her when she was home alone.

"I know. I'm never late." Bucky grinned.

"You know Brick said Blossom looked like a duck?" Bubby asked.

"You do too!" Bucky laughed.

"Gee, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that today's my birthday and no one remembered."

"Today's your birthday?"

"No. Just making sure you know when it is. Apparently not."

"May second!"

"You remembered!" Bubby clapped.

"How can I forget? I've got the angel and devil versions of me griping at each other. The devil tells e to forget, and the angel says that's mean, plus, we have the same birthday!"

"Dork."

"Yup."

**Senior graduation…**

"Bubby, congrats!" Bucky said. "You're going to Princeton with me, Bella and Billy!"

"Yup! Brick and Blossy are goin' to Harvard, and Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup are all going to Maryland University!"

"Exactly."

"You know what else? I can't wait 'til they get married. I get to be a bridesmaid!"

"Whatever. I'm not even planning on getting married."

**At a wedding…**

"You look amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Stunning! I can't wait to see his face when you walk down that aisle!" Blossom wiped away a small tear.

"No tears 'til _after _the ceremony! I don't want to redo make up!" Buttercup complained.

"What I can't believe is that you're wearing that orange hat backwards with the veil on the tightening part!" Bella moaned. "Your dress is supposed to match your head wear!"

"Let's go, girls." Bubby marched into the hallway followed by her sisters. She linked arms with the Professor, and they walked down the aisle.

"Hey, Bubby. If Charlie does anything to you, I'll kill him!" Buttercup whispered as she passed. Bubby just grinned.

The professor began to cry. "Aww, don't cry, Professor. Not 'til I actually say I do!" Bubby said.

She walked to the altar beaming. She and her future husband finished all of the vows. Then the ring-bearer walked to them.

"Ah, Charlie." Bucky whispered to the ring-bearer. "I still don't forgive you."

"Don't worry, Charlie. He does." Bubby grinned as Charlie smiled at his friends and sat beside his fiancée in the second row.

Then the priest said the famous line, "You may now kiss the bride."

**Me: I want to say they had a beautiful, happy ending, but I can't. I'd be lying. I'd have to say this: **_**True love doesn't have a happy ending. True love doesn't**_** have**_** an ending.**_

_**THE END, PEEPS!!!**_


End file.
